<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Émeraude by Onuuki_de_Mordria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415175">Émeraude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria'>Onuuki_de_Mordria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trois pierres, trois soeurs, trois destins [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble introspectif sur la première des trois soeurs Coursevent en parallèle des deux autres.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trois pierres, trois soeurs, trois destins [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Émeraude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Émeraude </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elle était l’aînée. Elle avait été la première à défendre son peuple, elle s’était sacrifiée pour eux. Pour eux, elle avait passé mille ans à se battre contre un ennemi immortel, et maintenant elle se battait aussi contre elle-même.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ce pouvoir la dévorait de l’intérieur, c’était un combat de chaque instant, comme si une seconde personnalité voulait lui prendre son corps. Elle l’avait étudié, avant de prendre une décision. Et elle avait appris qu’elle n’était pas la seule à avoir fait ce choix. Elle les avait sauvé, et elle avait pris leur tête. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>